1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage bag, and a box for accommodating the storage bag, used to accommodate and transport electrical circuit boards for electrical devices or electronic circuit boards for the electronic devices or, in particular, to a storage bag, and a box for accommodating the storage bag, used to transport the electrical circuit boards or electronic circuit boards between fabrication or test processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the fabrication and assembly of the printed circuit boards of electronic devices such as information equipment and communication devices include a plurality of processes such as the primary assembly line making up the SMT (surface mount technology) assembly process and the secondary assembly line making up the IMT (insert mount technology) assembly process.
In the case where a single printed circuit board is fabricated through a plurality of processes, the printed circuit boards in fabrication process are sequentially charged from one process into next. However, the primary assembly line (SMT assembly process) making up the present process and the secondary assembly line (IMT assembly process) making up the next process may be installed at a distance from each other, e.g. on different floors, due to limited factory space.
In the prior art, to transport the printed circuit board on which the job in the present process has been completed to the next process, a container 91, as shown in FIG. 1, is used. As shown in FIG. 1, the container 91 is partitioned by a plurality of partitioning plates 92 and can accommodate a plurality of (four to eight, for example) printed circuit boards 90 at a time. The printed circuit boards 90 are stored in the container 91 in vertical position in the container 91 for dual purpose of increasing the number of the printed circuit boards to be stored on the one hand and preventing the parts mounted on the surface of the printed circuit boards from being damaged or coming off on the other hand. The size of the container 91, for example, is 400 mm wide by 700 mm long by 500 mm tall, and that of each printed circuit board 90 is 280 mm wide by 390 mm long and 15 mm tall.